Carl Agnoristos
Previous Life Carl doesn't remember much before the first time he died. He knows he was part of Project Cadmus, even before they used him for their experiments, but not how. He knows, before that, he had a family, but he can never recall their names, or even his own. The one thing he can always remember, however, is how he died. And who did it. The first time it was a middle aged security guard who worked at the lab the night he first tried to escape. He was balding, but still in shape, and had a mole near his right temple. Shot him through the chest. Name was Carl. The second time he managed to escape, surprised to find that he had become bulletproof, but as he was chased across a bridge, a semi hit him, knocking him into the water. A day later, he woke up on the shore, found his way to the road and caught a ride, oddly with the same semi, all the way to Bludhaven. A New Life Ruined For the next 2 years his life gained a semblance of normalcy. He got a job, rented an apartment, even met the love of his new life, Anna Murphy. And then, he died. Again. And this time was the worst, not because of how it happened, though it was awful, but because of everything that led up to it. It was date night. He'd gone to pick up Anna and take her to dinner. He had a ring in his pocket. He was finally going to ask her tonight. He would never have suspected what waited for him in her little townhouse. He was surprised when the door swung open slightly when he knocked on it. Walking in, he noticed bullet holes in the wall and, strangely, claw marks on the floor and couch. It wasn't till he looked in the bathroom that he felt his heart sink. There in the bathtub was the now dead body of the woman he loved, Anna Murphy. But things were about to get worse, because the killer was still in the house. Before he could even start to mourn, he heard the door slam behind him and lock. He tried to beat it down, but as he slammed the door, the power to the building suddenly shut off, and a minute later, he could smell smoke coming from outside, and unfortunately the perpetrator had propped the door closed. As he fought to get out of the room, he heard a crack, and the roofroof collapsed on him. Everything went black. Then, 6 hours later, he woke up, still in the bathtub, with everything around him burned to a crisp, including Anna's body. That was 2 years ago, and since then he's been he's died another three times searching for the person responsible, the most recent one involving a him having donned a dark black trenchcoat and mask to hide his identity from them, and buying a pair of guns, which he found he was surprisingly good at using, but as of yet has had no luck. He has gathered somewhat of a shadowy reputation among the gangs of Bludhaven that he has terrorized in his search, though, finding himself unusually good at fighting as well. He still doesn't remember anything before the experiments, but assumes whatever he was before left muscle memory behind. Recently, he had almost given up hope in finding the person who killed him and Anna, but continues to hunt criminals, almost as a way to make up for it. This led him to seek out The Red Hood, considered the king of the Bludhaven underworld, hoping to learn the truth behind Anna's death. Unfortunately, the meeting deteriorated quickly, ending in Carl leaving the club after learning this was a dead end, smoke choking the gangsters men, and getting a full view of the city's corruption with the Red Hood calling in the police before he escaped, gaining a strange sense of purpose in a silent vow to take down the crime lord's empire. Powers and Abilities Powers The experiments Project Cadmus did on him using the blood of Mitchell Shelley II, combined with a prototype Lazurus Serum caused him to gain similiar abilities to Resurrection Man. Resurrection: He has a regenerative ability that kicks in only when he is mortally wounded, completely healing him of all wounds and reviving him if he dies. Adaptation: Each time he revives his body alters itself, developing a metahuman ability based on the method in which he was killed. I.e killed by gunshot, becomes bulletproof, killed by fire, becomes fireproof, or even the ability to control fire, killed by smoke asphyxiation, develops the ability to generate and control smoke, etc. The caveat is that each time that this happens, he loses his previous ability. Currently: Due to suffocating in a smoky room after taking down a group of thugs, he has gained the ability to generate clouds of smoke from his body, as well as telepathically control any smoke within 30 feet of himself. Skills Martial arts: He was trained in Krav Maga, Kungfu, and Jujitsu, which he uses in tangent with his guns, to great effect. Gunfighting: He's proficient in the use of various handguns and a few types of rifles, but prefers his twin modified Glock 19s. Weaknesses All the same as a normal human aside from any add ons caused by his adaptability. If he were ever to be killed then have more than 50% of his body completely destroyed, he wouldn't be able to resurrect. He's died a total of 6 times now, but remembers every detail of every one of his deaths. This can sometimes cause flashbacks, or bouts of erratic, even violent behavior in situations that are too similar to one of the times he died, or when he meets someone who killed him. It doesn't happen every time, but the more times he dies, the more often it will happen.Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Metahuman